


An Ocean Full of Stars

by Linea14



Series: Klance Short Stories & One-Shots [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And Keith has the stars, Angst, Crushes, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance has the ocean on his arm, M/M, Mostly Completed, Mutual Crushes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but also fluff, but i'll probably add in a few epilogues, but it doesnt really come up, cause i like this au, cliches, klangst, mild swearing, they're both oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea14/pseuds/Linea14
Summary: An alternate universe where their in high school and have soulmarks.  Keith finds out that Lance is his soulmate and F R E A K S because he thinks Lance hates him (its a crush).  It's short.  And completed, mostly.





	1. Lance

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually like having such small chapters but I wanted to have the POVs switch, soooooo i rolled with it.
> 
> (._.) ( |: ) ( .-. ) ( :|) (._.) ( |: ) ( .-. ) ( :|) (._.)
> 
> Since they're shorter i recommend just using the 'view entire work' button.

Lance has a design of the sea.  
It’s on his right wrist, vibrant and glowing even as he lives so far away from the thing he loves most in the world.  
On his left wrist, sparkling and shining even as he wonders at the stories behind it, is the thing his soulmate loves most in the world (besides him of course).

 

He doesn’t really pay attention to class (again), too busy following the curving lines of the red-hued stars and constellations. Usually a mark will be a small circle, slightly bigger than a quarter. But not Lance’s.

 

Two full sleeves of swirling marks climb up both arms, and while he usually flaunts everything... these? He keeps them beneath wrappings of thin white tape. But when he’s bored, he’ll unwind a little bit and trace it. It grounds him, calms him when usually he’s a mask of bubbles and flirting.

 

The bell rings and he jumps a little, wrapping his arms back up. Hunk nudges his arm next to him. 

 

“Man, you okay?”

 

Lance laughs, as if the very idea of him not being okay was hilarious. And it was, in a way. “Of course, sunshine!”

 

Lance gets up and spins in a circle, dramatically swinging his backpack around. “It’s the last hour! It’s FREEDOM~~”

 

“Lance-”

 

He stops and stares at Hunk, who’s grimacing. “Detention?”

 

“Oh… fuck.”


	2. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has detention too- is it destiny~~?

He scowls at the dancing figure in front of him, squishing his folders into his backpack with unnecessary force.  He couldn’t say  _ why  _ he was so annoyed today, but it probably had something to do with the shoulders of the boy in front of him.

 

Once again, he had challenged Keith to a duel.

 

Once again, Keith had won.

 

And once again… 

 

His shoulders sag slightly, knowing more than anything else he was mad at  _ himself.   _ Because honestly, it was such a  **stupid** crush that should have gone away by now.  Especially since Lance  _ hated  _ him, as was shown by the glare sent his way as he shuffled past.

 

That stupid face, those adorable eyes-

Keith glanced down at his hidden arms.  Some people believed in waiting for love til they met their soulmate.  Keith was not one of those people, thank god, although sometimes he did feel a small wave of guilt.  But hey, he hadn’t even met his soulmate…

Probably.  Not many keep their marks covered, but when your  _ whole arm  _ is covered in waves and bubbles, sand and shells… it’s probably for the best.

 

“YO!  KEITH!”

 

Keith jumped, turning to look at Pidge (who was glaring at him angrily).  “I called you like ten times man, jesus.”  They inspect his face, eyes narrowing.  “...What’s up?”

 

“Nothing” Keith grumbles.  Pidge is silent for a second, but then-

 

“Man, didn’t you have detention or something?”

 

Keith stops dead, swearing.  ‘Insubordination’ they called it.  Whatever.

 

He bolts back in the direction of his locker, wondering if his day could get any worse.

 

He shouldn’t have tempted fate.

 

Because there, scowling at his friend (Hank… or something?) was Lance.  Right in front of an unhappy looking teacher…

_ Fuck. _


	3. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course it's destiny, they're soulmates.

“Why do I have to clean the pool with  _ him!? _ ”  He complained, trying to cover up the hammering in his chest.  Oh no this was  _ bad.   _ Because Lance loved the water, but now Mullethead was here and Hunk had abandoned him.

 

He was going to be alone with  _ Keith _ , whom he had been desperately trying to hide a crush on for months now.

 

Judging from the angry shut-the-fuck-up look he was being given, it had worked a little too well.  Lance internally winced as words followed the glare.

 

“That’s  _ my  _ line, idiot.”

 

The teacher growled angrily.  “Because you have detention.  You won’t leave until it’s clean, do you understand?”

 

Lance pushed his lips into a pout, flopping on the floor.

 

_ Hide, hide, hide _

 

“Noooooooooo”

 

“Get up.”  Keith’s eyes bore holes into his, and Lance curls up a bit, groaning.  “The sooner we are done with this, the sooner I can get away from you.”

 

Lance flicks his eyes back to Keith’s, and now  _ really  _ isn’t the time to admire how they look violet in this light, how cute he is with his eyebrows like tha-”

 

_ Crap. _

 

Groaning some more, Lance curls into a ball.  “No.”

 

Silence, then-

 

“WHAT THE FUCK!?”

 

Lance leaps up, almost falling over, as a spray of water douses him.  Keith stands there, fucking-

Laughing.  Laughing with a grin so wide that it eats into Lance’s heart.  So… So he snatches up a hose and squirts him straight back.

 

Which, in hindsight, might not have been the  _ best  _ idea.

 

After minutes of screaming and yelling about how Keith was going to murder him (the look in those gorgeous eyes-). They stopped, panting, and Lance really  _ looked  _ at Keith.

 

His heart was already fragile at this point, and seeing  _ that  _ made him nearly have a heart attack.

 

Water glistened off of his face, droplets plopping onto the floor as he rung out his  _ stupid mullet- _ but what really got him was Keith grabbing a hair band (from god knows where) and  _ tying his hair up. _

 

The bun seemed to laugh at him, making his throat close, making his mouth dry.  Because  _ Damn,  _ he looked hot.  Like, hotter than usual which Lance hadn’t thought possible.  Especially when his wet shirt clung to his skin, and  _ holy fuck those were abs. _

 

“ _ What,  _ playboy?”  Keith asks, jolting Lance out of his state.

 

“Noth- PLAYBOY!?”

 

Keith smirks, leveling his hose at Lance-

 

Lance yelps, scrambling out of the way.  “FUCK OFF, MULLETHEAD”

 

This time Keith sputters.  “Mulle-?”

 

Lance yanks his jacket off, glaring at the wet thing before chucking it at the wall and-

The sound of metal clattering against the floor.  Lance looks back at Keith, who pales as if he’s seen a ghost.  Lance looks down, frowning, before noticing that the bandages he uses to cover his arms are soaked through.  But surely they arent  _ that  _ weird?

 

Keith stalks forward, yanking Lance’s arms forward.  “Keith?  What the hell ma-”

 

He gapes as Keith rips off the white fabric.  Gapes as Keith stares at the designs on his arms, before taking one step- two steps-

 

And  _ bolting  _ from the gym.

 


	4. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nooo baby don't cry D:
> 
> Also we find out why he has Stars

His heart is pounding.  Running probably wasn’t the best thing to do (he’d have to serve another detention, at least but that was the least of his problems) but Lance had the  _ stars on his arms. _

 

_ His  _ stars.

 

And Lance fucking  _ hated him. _

 

He couldn’t let him know.  Couldn’t let him know that they were soulmates, because they were supposed to be perfect pairs, not the fucking mess that they would be.

 

Keith slowed as it hit him.  His  _ soulmate  _ hated him.

 

Even as so many things clicked, as guilt faded away-

 

Two things had kept him grounded as he had bounced from foster home to foster home.

 

One had been the stars.  They were always the same, no matter where he was.  No matter how far he moved or how different his new ‘parents’ were, they were a steady light in the dark mess that was his life.

 

The other had been the promise of the person behind that sea.  Keith wouldn’t call himself sappy by any means, but he had  _ clung  _ to that person, even when he realized he was probably gay.  Even when he realized that he might never meet them, even when-

 

Water rolled down his cheeks, and Keith came to a stop.  Chest heaving, he sank against the wall… and he cried.

For the first time in nearly seven years, Keith Kogane cried.


	5. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk's a bro

“I don’t know man, he just left!”  Lance threw his hands up in the air, staring at Hunk.  “He left me to do the whole goddamn pool by myself, Hunk!  Who does that!?”

 

But Lance wasn’t really mad about that.  I mean… he was, but unsettling  _ worry  _ gnawed at his stomach, overshadowing everything else.

 

“Lance… Have you tried talking to him?”

 

“What?  No!”  Lance stopped and stared at him.  “When would I have done that?”

 

Lance collapses into a pile of pillows, grabbing one and holding it close.  Keith was just a crush, not even his partner in soul but still… it bugged him.  It bugged him not knowing why Keith had run, it bugged him to see that haunted look in his eyes.

Over.

And over.

And over.

 

“I don’t know man, maybe you should have gone after him?”

 

“You didn’t see his  _ face. _  I- he-”  Lance sighs, rubbing at his eyes.  “ _ Why? _ ”

 

It felt a bit like a betrayal, bringing out his arm when he was thinking about Keith but he couldn’t help it.  He needed to calm down so… so he started tracing the stars.

 

A jolt of energy shot back in answer, and Lance’s hand jerked back.  “What the-?”

 

He carefully touched it again and this time he pinpointed the energy.

 

Confusion.  Anger.  Sadness.  And… regret?

 

Emotions swirled on his fingertips, mirroring his own but yet he knew that they weren’t his.  They were-

 

“Holy shit”  Lance breathes, turning on Hunk.  “ _ Dude.   _ I can feel them.”

 

Hunk looks confused for a second.  “What do you-  _ oh! _ ”

 

He shoves his own sleeve up, showing Lance his small sphere of the morning sky.  So beautiful and charming.  He lays his own finger on the mark, humming.  “I feel her too, sometimes.”  His eyes open and he smiles.  “She feels so… so  _ nice  _ Lance.”

 

Lance glances back at his arm, chewing his lip, before resting his fingers on the constellations again.  “But it’s the first time I’ve felt them, and their so…  _ sad.”   _ Lance breathes heavily, calming his own heart before sending that feeling back.  And then he was sending waves, the call of seagulls and sand beneath his feet, warmth and the sky and wonder-

 

He felt an answer back.

 

Lance pulled his hand away, staring at his arms as if he had never seen them before.  He looked up at Hunk and realized his form was blurry.  

 

Lance spent the rest of the night tracing constellations on his arms, trying not to worry about Keith as he stared mindlessly up at the night sky.


	6. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aand now Shiro's a bro

Keith pulled his knees in tighter, still feeling lingering fingertips on his arms. Ghosts, beautiful ghosts but he knew who it was and-  
And to be honest, he hadn’t known Lance had any mode except annoying. But what was strange was feeling his worry, his confusion and then feeling it all pushed aside to comfort him.

 

The stars twinkled above him, casting light upon his position on the roof. Altea, what was he even going to say? ‘Yo so I’m sorry for freaking out like that, but it was nothing stay away from me?’ or even worse, ‘yeah I know you hate me and all but i’m your soulmate and I think you’re fucking hot and-’

 

A hand on his shoulder made him jump, his eyes staring up into Shiro’s concerned ones. 

 

“Bro” He whispers, launching himself up and into his arms. Shiro hugs him back awkwardly. Technically he was his foster brother, but he was the only person he had gotten close to. Had allowed himself to get close to, because this was the final home he’d be in before he was sent to college.

 

“Keith… what happened?”

 

He swallows a bitter laugh. “I found him, Shiro. I found my soulmate.”

 

Shiro draws back, face lighting up. “Dude, thats great! Wait… are you crying?”

 

“It’s Lance.”

 

Silence. Then- “Mother of- Altea, Keith. It’s Lance? The I-hate-your-guts-but-I’m-super-hot Lance?”

 

“Yeah, that’s the one. He always kept his arms covered but I never thou-” He takes a shuddering breath. “What in the hell am i supposed to do!?”

 

“...Tell him?”

 

“No!” Keith skitters back in horror. “No, no that would go so badly, he would hate me for the rest of his li-”

 

“He’s your soulmate Keith, he won’t hate you.”

 

“He will! Does! It has to be some kind of… kind of mistake, or cruel joke, or-”

 

“Keith.”

 

He stops as Shiro sets his hands on his quivering shoulders. “It’s fine. It might seem bad now but the soul marks are there for a reason. I mean, I thought Allura hated me but it turns out she was just waiting for her soulmate” He smiles fondly at the memory. Oh yes, Keith remembers that. A smile almost tinged his lips.

 

“Okay. Okay, I’ll calm down… But I won't tell him.”

 

A groan. “Keith-”

 

“I won't! He probably thinks his soulmate is a girl, I can't… I can't do this to him, okay?”

 

There's a silence. “It is up to you, but remember that it might be crueler to deny him of your bond”

 

Keith is left standing in silence, comfort tingling from his marks, staring up at the sky in despair.


	7. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *groaning*

School sucks.  
School is where overdramatics and flirting is usually in his realm, his little home pool of a sorts. But today? Every word is an effort, every smile is a mask-  
Yet even so, he knows he performs it perfectly.  
He just wants to sink beneath the waves and never come back up, a child forever lost at sea.  
He ignores Keith. Even if he knows (has known for awhile now) the exact spot where he sits. Because he doesn't sit next to him until his fifth class.   
Dramatics. Go with familiarity. He sinks into that skin-shield and whines.  
“Hunk--- we should skip”

 

“No. You're gonna talk to Keith.”

 

Lance pouts from his position on the floor, pressed up against the vending machine Hunk was trying to get food from. 

 

“Why would I want to talk to that idiot?”

 

“Lance. You told me yesterday-”

 

He cuts him off, jumping up. “Did not.”

 

Hunk just sighs. “Whatever.”

 

Lance’s eyes (seem to) light up. “Nyma! I’m gonna go catch her.”

 

Ignoring Hunk’s pointed look at his hidden soulmark, bounces forward. 

 

“Hey girl, did it hurt? Falling from-”


	8. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UGgghhhh Keith noooo

He’s never loathed Lance more than in this moment. This moment where he doesn't seem to care about anything except the obviously disinterested pretty girl in front of him. 

He doesn't realize what he's doing until he's in front of Lance, eyes flashing. 

Lance turns, and Keith could swear that  _ panic  _ flickers in his eyes, as well as a million other emotions he can’t name. 

 

“Can I… Help you?”  He asks, stepping away from Nyma (who takes the chance to escape). 

He can't, he  _ can't  _ help him and that's the worst part. 

“..no.”

He watches Lance’s brow furrow, watches him take a deep breath before asking-

“Dude… Are you okay?  Why’d you run out?”

Is that… Worry?

“I had to clean the whole damn pool myself Keith, what the hell?”

 

Ah, the jerk was back.  “Whatever, you deserved it.”

 

He pretends that seeing Lance jerk back doesn’t  _ hurt  _ him. “ _ Fine.  _ Next time they ask where the fuck you went, I’ll tell them the  _ goddamn truth _ ”

 

Keith just slowly blinks, realization crashing into him as tension falls away in his shock.  “You… didn't tell them I ran out?”

 

“No.”  Lance looked livid.  “I didn’t , because you looked  _ freaked out, _ and it looked like  _ I was the one who caused it.   _ But apparently I shouldn’t have worried.”

 

This was wrong.  This isn’t what Keith wanted, this wanted banter but  _ anger.   _

 

“You know what?  You shouldn’t have.”  No no no!  What was he saying??  “So just fuck off, Lance.”

 

His arms started  _ burning.   _ But then Keith saw Lance’s face and-

Beneath the churning anger was hurt.  Pure, unbridled  _ hurt. _

 

_ I fucked up. _

 

“Lan-”

 

“No, I’ll ‘Fuck off’.  Screw you,  _ pretty boy. _ ”

It’s meant as an insult.  He knows this, but it doesn't stop his heart from studdering.

 

Lance is storming off with his impossibly long legs.  And Keith?  Keith stands there, staring after him as he clutches his arm-

 

Confusion.  Regret.  Sorrow.

 

In return?

 

Keith nearly sinks to the ground as, in return, Lance sends the same feeling back.


	9. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is this so many chapters???   
> (probably cuz their so short) {no shut up reason go away}
> 
> Lance loves being between water and the stars.

He didn’t get it.

That look on Keith’s face, flashing over and over, and over again?

Lance laughed loudly at some sort of joke, but his hand hadn’t left its position loosely gripping his wrist. 

He could feel them (she, he, whoever).  They seemed so… so  _ worried _ … but it was comforting, feeling them there.

 

Even if he was sure Keith hated him.  Hated everything about him- Why did it  _ matter  _ so much??

Lance whined as the group he was in stood up.  “But I’m so comfortable!”

 

The words roll off of his tongue.  Usually he felt these dramatics but not today.  Today, he just wanted to be alone.

 

“Well I see a chick over there holding my name.”  Lance stretches. “See you guys Monday!”

 

“You’ll only win her in your  _ dreams _ Lance”

 

“I’ll have you know-”

 

Every minute here made him feel stifling hot, shrinking and small and-

 

He was free.  He ran, falling into a rhythym as he ran for Balmera Lake.

 

Without hesitation he leapt in, hands separating for the first time since…

 

Lance flipped around so he was on his back, clothes wet and awkward on his limbs.  Drifting between his two favorite things- the sea and endless night sky.


	10. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaayyyy a decent sized chapter for once

“I fucked up, Pidge”

 

“I’m sure it’s fi-”

 

“No, I  _ really  _ fucked up.”  He dropped his head into his hands.,  His arm tingled, a continuous strain of emotions crawling up his arm.  And that made it so much worse, because i wasn’t pure anger.  It… it was ‘lost’.

Was lost an emotion?

 

Pidge slammed her hands on the table, disassembled computer jolting in response.     
“He’s your fucking soulmate!   Just tell him.”  Keith opened his mouth.  “And I don’t mean yell at him.  Just  _ tell  _ him.”

 

He glared at them, at their blank wrist.  They were asexual, apparently.  And damn proud of it.

Some part of him thought she was lucky, not having to deal with this.  Not having to search and wonder about every face.  Another part of him wouldn’t give Lance up for the world.  Even… even if he was just his from afar.  Keith wasn’t sure he would be able to purely watch- no, he would.  He  _ couldn’t  _ tell Lance.

 

  
“You aren’t going to, are you?”

 

“No.”

 

Then he saw the look in their eye and swore.  “Pidge,  _ NO _ ”

 

Grinning maliciously she whispered “Pidge yes.”

 

~~~

Pidgeotto has added Yellow to this chat.

 

Pidgeotto:  Hello, is this Hunk?  Lance’s friend?

 

Yellow:  Yes?  How did you find my user?”

 

Pidgeotto: Great!  (I have my ways).  I’m Keith’s friend, and I need help with something.

 

Yellow:  Keith’s friend?  Start talking.

 

~~~

 

“What are we doing again?”

 

“I forgot something at school.”

 

“...Right.  And  _ why  _ am I coming?”

 

“Because.”

 

Keith sighed, having been their friend long enough to know not to argue.  “Fine, but if you leave without me again I swear!”

 

They just laughed, bouncing along.  “Come on, it’s just in here.”

 

Keith glared suspiciously at the classroom.  It was a  _ saturday,  _ he didn’t even know if they were allowed in here (not that it had ever stopped him before).

 

Then the door opened, something pulled him in and the door slammed behind him.

 

Keith whirled on the door, blood draining from his face.  He should have  _ known- _

 

“Keith?”

 

Shit.

 

He lunged for the handle, slamming his hand down on that mocking silver handle.  Locked.  It was fucking locked.

 

No no no no-

 

He swore as he felt the heat start to rise.

 

Then Lance was just a few feet behind him, and Keith was shaking because  _ damn it Pidge- _

 

“Did they lock us in?”

 

Keith would have laughed at the incredulous look on Lance’s face at any other time, but now?

 

“Uh- yeah.  Seems so.”

 

“They locked us in.”

 

Then all he was hearing was laughter, and he looked in shock as Lance doubled over, tears streaming from his eyes.  “Oh my god, I can’t believe them.  Whoever your friend is must be persuasive if they got Hunk to do this.”  he watched Lance frown.  “Unless Hunk’s still mad about the exploding ice cream?”

 

Before he could raise his eyebrow, Keith was looking away towards the window.  “We could try to climb out.”

 

He felt the smile fall off of Lance’s face.

 

“Yeah, don’t want to spend any more time around me then you have to.”

 

Keith spun around as Lance walked toward the window, gently pressing on it.  “If we have to break it I know a way to make sure we don’t get cau-”

 

“Wait.”

 

Lance turned, brow raised (fuck it was cute).  “I uh… it’s not that I don’t like to spend time around you?”

 

Lance’s face twisted.  “You literally told me to fuck off yesterday, and you’re constantly fighting me at any other time.  You mean to tell me that you don’t mean any of that?”

 

Why was he like this, why was he always messing this up?  Shit, Pidge was going to win.  And he would regret doing this, but he would tell him.  Because he couldn’t handle the look on Lance’s face, those smiling lips just looking so  _ tired. _

 

“What is it that you  _ want _ ?  Because those two locked us in here for some goddamn reason, and-”

 

“Please, just give me a minute.”

 

Lance scowled at him, then at the door, before taking off his jacket.

 

It really was boiling in here.

 

How should he let him know?  Just take his jacket off?  Admit that he knew?  He didn’t know, he didn’t know,  _ he didn’t know- _ ”

 

“I know you said to give you a minute, but man are you alright?”

 

Keith ripped his jacket off.  

 

And Lance… he went dead white.  His mouth opened slowly before closing again, eyes fixated on his now arms.  Arms painted with water and stars.

 

Then Lance’s eyes flicked up to meet Keith’s, and he could have sworn that  _ hunger  _ rippled there.


	11. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooh Hunk you should be worried (I kinda wanna write the revenge part now lol)

Keith was his soul mate.

Keith.  Fucking Keith, with his handsome face and beautiful eyes, soft hair and sharp words-

It was like an answer to a question he had woke up asking, looking up at an expanse of bewildering sky.

 

His mouth went dry, because so many things made sense now.

 

“I didn’t want to tell you” Keith admits, his gaze fixated on the floor beneath his feet.  “I’m sorry, it must be a mistake or someth-”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Keith jerked back, looking up at Lance as he stalked forward.  “La-”

 

Lance cut him off by pushing his lips onto Keith’s.  Stifled imaginations roared through him.  They were so soft, and parted in surprise.  It was easy to slip his tongue in, and then  _ holy fuck he was kissing Keith. _

 

His soulmate.

 

He pulled away, breathing heavily.  “There”  he growled “Is no mistake, you  _ idiot. _ ”  That’s when he realized they were both crying, silently.  Lance leaned his forehead against Keith’s, a sad chuckle escaping him.  “You fucking idiot.”

 

Then he was distracted by something else.  Carefully he stepping back, looking down at his hands… that were glowing?

 

It felt right to pick Keith’s hands up in his and entwine them.  He watched with unveiled wonder as his marks spilled onto his palms, lighting up his hands with soft glowing light.  Red and blue danced together, and all he could think of was that it was  _ beautiful. _

 

A door slammed open, jolting Lance backwards.  He barely kept his balance as someone marched in, followed by a fidgeting Hunk.

 

“What did I tell you?  You owe me.”

 

“Pidge-”  Lance felt shivers run up his spine as Keith lunged forward.  But the small person just leapt back, laughing.

 

Shifting his gaze, Lance glared up at Hunk.  “I’m going to repay you for this, yellow man.”

 

Hunk blanched as Lance quite obviously looked at the sky imprinted on his wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAnd that's a wrap! I'm going to leave the chapters as ? since I'd like to write some epilogues and such (like Hunk and Shay, Shiro and Allura, maybe a short with Pidge and coffee (you know it would happen), stargazing and swimming. So if you liked these, keep an eye out for those!
> 
> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
